Girls Are Hot
by UberMoustache
Summary: Deserts....hotness.....smut....YES. NaruSasu, because Sasuke takes it up the butt.


Hey Hey, if you're reading this, you've probably read my other WIP, Internal Rains. Well, this little creation is not in any way related to I.R. This is just a little something something that was clawing at my brain, and i fear that if i dont write it, my head will implode.

Well, this is just a little portion of the whole thing, so if you like it and wish for me to continue, please review telling me so.

Warnings: Implied Yaoi, Sasuke's dirty thoughts, and sauce XD

Disclaimers: Im a retard, youre a retard, were all reatards, and i dont own naruto

ONWARD MARCH!

xXxXxOxXxXx

"Sasuke, why are we in Suna again? Kakashi sensei said something . . . but I cant remember."

Naruto faltered, effectively falling behind Sasuke in step.

"Hmmm . . . You cant remember? I guess blondes are as dumb as they say . . ."

"Well, I dont hear you giving me a reason to why were in this scorching hot litter box."

". . .We need to start listening to sensei better, no?"

". . . yeah." Narutos step faltered again, causing him to fall and get a face full of sand. He rolled over on his back, and blocked the sun with his arm, so he wouldnt go blind. "-pout- Saaasssuuukkke, its hooottttt out here, can we stop for a while?"

" No, we have to walk a little while longer. Get up."

The blonde groaned as he forced himself off the smouldering floor of sand. "Stupid Uchihas, stupid sand, stupid Sunagakure, stupid sun . . . ugghhnn."  
Naruto stopped walking for a second and started unzipping his jacket.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"If we cant stop, then Im at least making it cooler for me."

"Well, youll have to carry that thing."

Naruto finished removing the orange material, showing off his sweat soaked shirt. "See, look, my sweat is boiling hot."

"Im not looking at your . . . gulp sweaty . . . chest." The Uchiha was certainly fazed by the wet shirt, fitting the blondes abdominal like sinful leather. 'Being a ninja has really worked for him . . .'

"Sasuke, dont stare at me like Im your eye candy."

"Hmmm?" Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts.

"I said . . ." he paused as he brought his shirt over his head, "Im not your eye candy, so dont stare at me."

Sasuke nearly choked on his saliva. Yeah, he was quite sure he was drooling.

"Sasuke? Eye candy . . . are you okay?"

Sasuke didnt waver. 'Oh god, he looks so delicious, I could just eat him up . . . wait, isnt eating Choujis thing? NO, snap out of it, dont think about that fatty, think about the glorious body in front of you. Can you say once in a life time opportunity? I wonder if hes wearing underwear under those pants. Ah, he looks so beautiful with his hair all tousled like that. What . . . what? Hes coming near me?' "Ah, so are you finished?"

"Um, not yet . . . my pants are still on . . . those have got to come off too."

'Gah, oh fuck . . . is he going to strip down to his skin?'

Once Naruto was down to his boxers, he wadded up his sweat stained clothes and balled them in his jacket, buttoned it, and tied the ends up into a mass of clothing."Ready to go?" Naruto flung the bundle onto his shoulder and began to walk, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind for a few seconds.

OoOoOoO A few minutes later OoOoOoO

Naruto groaned.

Sasuke sighed. "What is it now?"

"Talk to me."

Sasuke sent a glare Narutos way . . . well actually it was just another reason to look the blonde over . . . but still, Uchihas, especially Uchiha Sasuke did not carry on meaningless chit chats. Naruto of all people should be aware of that. "No."

"Aw, come on . . . pleaseeeeee?"

"I dont want to talk." 'I want to kiss you, lick you, touch you, feel you, fuck you deep into the sand.'

"But . . . please -insert puppy dog eyes here-. . ."

Sasuke sighed. There was nothing going through this blondes head except for the need to talk. "...fine."

"Naruto wins!OK, hmm . . . lets see . . . whats there to talk about . . . heheh the other day, me and Kiba and me fell asleep after a night of boozing, and when I woke up, I was making out with the TV. It was funny. Kiba said I was moaning Sasu-never mind."

Sasuke smirked for about the hundredth time that day. "Hn, Sasu-what? What exactly were you saying?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. 'Damn bastard' "Ah . . . lets see, I was saying . . . uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-got it, I was saying Sasu remember, silent u with meat chunks . . . chunky meaty sauce. Yeah."

Sasuke silently smiled. "Hm, yeah, sure whatever you say, sauce lover."

'Grrrr . . . idiot. What type of fucked up person would I be if I was all like oh, I was moaning Sasuke, while having a wet dream about us doing it doggy style on my living room couch I mean . . . pssshhht.'

TBC...i hope

xXxXxOxXxXx

ok, so yeah...there you have it...

and dont worry, i havent given up on I.R., so dont give up on me


End file.
